


Mix

by GuiltyConscience



Series: Fusion Drabbles [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood and Gore, Forced Fusion, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyConscience/pseuds/GuiltyConscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people fuse so can their memories... and their nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix

For some reason your hands are sticky with pineapple juice, no wait, it’s blood. Or is it? It still smells like pineapple juice but from the brief glimpse you got of your right hand it looked like blood. For some reason you’re having a hard time focusing.

You are crouched, hiding, behind a wooden crate and you feel light headed but heavy and lethargic. There’s an underlying feeling of fear or distress, something isn’t right. Are you being chased?

A distant sound like rumbling thunder makes you freeze and you heart’s suddenly beating double-time. You need to run, you need to hide, you need a weapon.

You find yourself up and running away from the noise that’s quickly growing closer. There’s a knife in your hand and, while it’s better than nothing, it feels inadequate.

The street you’re running down suddenly becomes a battle field and you feel a lot smaller. The soldiers on the field seem to be on your side as none of them have bothered you as you continue to run. As you look back you see that some are even shooting at the dark figure following you, holding it back.

You suddenly feel cowardly running away and you turn to face it fully knife in hand. What you thought had been a bear with a gun, (Why would it have a gun?), suddenly isn’t and now it grows to tower over you.

The soldiers are gone with a breeze and where they stood there’s now trees. It’s you against the monstrous shadow. You swing at it with the knife but it bats it away with a clawed hand and the knife disappears in a bush.

Large horns grow from its head and you feel your fear become terror because you’ve suddenly lost control of your right side and the, now very large, purple monster is right over you, jaws gaping.

You lose sight from your right eye and you leg collapses beneath you, your arm falls through your back with your spine and lungs. You can't breath, you can’t move, you can’t-

It roars lunging for you with its mouth full of sharp white teeth.

You wake with a scream of pain that is echoed and doubled, reverberating in the room.

Tords back is flayed open and dripping with blood, raw and burning. No spine, but his ribs sitting on your combined hipbones and are holding him up. His right arm is gripping the sheets in further effort to stay up. He’s trying to scream airlessly, but he has no lungs.

Tom, half of him is behind you, you can just barely see his face contorted in pain. His initial scream has died to gasping wails as he has the lungs to do so unlike you. His left arm also has the sheets in a death grip as if that will help them stay together.

His lungs are right there in the open, pink and wet. You watch them rise and fall in morbid fascination.

You're both panicking horribly, you try and turn to face Tom but with the way he’s still attached to you he just get’s pulled away, crying out in pain again, and you’re like a dog chasing its tail.

You’re suffocating without lungs and you begin to fall back onto Tom, into Tom.

“Just-ah!” A gasp of pain as Tord’s top half begins to crush you “M-merge again… ye-ah..?”

You try to move Tords half over your missing right side with your one left hand shaking with pain and effort. The back of Tords head hits your forehead and you feel you skull cave softly.

You are screaming again, gasping, and shaking but lying as one on the blood sticky bed. For some reason you think of pineapple juice and you pitch over the side of the bed to vomit.

You must have greyed-out for a bit as sound begins to return through a buzz you hadn’t noticed. Edd and Matt are calling to you through the door.

“Just-” Ugh, your mouth tastes like blood and bile again. “Just a minute.”

You’re still shaking as you sit up and pull yourself off the bed, keeping a hand on the wall, and stumble to the door. Your steps are unsteady again like when you first fused the other morning. You fumble with the lock for a moment before successfully opening the door for your worried friends.

Matt is quick to wrap you in a hug and you’ve kinda tuned out the world again. You can feel the vibrations in his chest as he’s talking but you can’t hear a word. Edd briefly puts a hand on your shoulder before venturing further into the room to investigate.

It feels like Matt's holding you together keeping a hand on your back like he knows where you split. He pulls you over to a chair as Edd strips the bed and uses the sheets to clean the floor.

You wanted to get new ones anyways.

“Are you ok?” You must have blanked again as you’re sitting on the couch in the living room now. A cup of hot chocolate is being handed to you and Matt still has a hand on your back rubbing it soothingly.

You take a minute to reply and enjoy the smell of chocolate that overpowers the memory of pineapple. You nod slowly, taking a sip of the hot chocolate, you wish you had some whiskey to mix into it. Edd sits beside you holding his own cup of hot chocolate and you sink into his side.

“You’ll figure it out eventually.” You’re not sure if he’s referring to being one person rather than two, or figuring out how to split properly without the horror movie effects. The room falls into silence as you begin to think of ways to separate from the mix you’ve become.

The quiet and comfortable atmosphere makes you feel sleepy and you remember how tired you are. You close your eyes and hope they’ll let you rest there until the sun rises.


End file.
